(Revised Abstract) DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The Behavioral Measurement Shared Service (BMSS) provides services to support AZCC researchers investigating behaviors such as diet and food consumption, physical activity patterns, body composition, tobacco exposure, solar protection, sexual practices, cancer screening knowledge, and lifestyle risk factors in the context of cancer prevention or therapy. This research requires accurate and reliable questionnaires and research designs for assessing human behavior related to primary and secondary prevention of cancer and for identifying atrisk populations in community and clinical environments. Behavioral assessment instruments are available across a wide range of behaviors, with specialized instruments for culturally diversified groups such as Mexican Americans and Native Americans. The BMSS provides an accurate and reliable source of technical support for the use of these tools (optical scanning technology, nutrition assessment software, and light pen entry system for developmental instruments). Consultation in research design development, measurement methodologies, and collection and analysis of data on human behavior remain important functions of the BMSS. The objectives of the BMSS are as follows: To provide consultation and expertise regarding the design, validation, and implementation of behavioral measurement instruments in the context of clinical research; To develop and provide standardized, validated questionnaires for assessing human behavior; To provide technical support for data collection in the following areas: physical activity, diet, solar protection, screening, body composition, sexual practices, tobacco use knowledge, and behavior assessment methods; To provide technical support on data management for research trials involving human behavior and behavior change.